Yuuri and the Tramp
by Glower45
Summary: Viktor is a hound that has won best in show numerous times and Yuuri is a chow who lives with a noble family in Japan. Their paths cross when a trio of crooks plan to steal them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1.

It was a bright and early morning over the city of Hatsetsu, Japan. Birds chirping with song, children playing along the streets and the delicious smell of bacon cooking in the manor's kitchen. I slowly opened both of my eye's to see my masters slumbering face. Haru Katsuki stirred lightly in her sleep, her jet black hair covering her pale silk skin. I barked happily, nuzziling my nose to her hand, she mumbled about school and rolled onto her back. I began to whine a little and tried harder, chomping onto the covers and yanking it to the floor, jumping back onto the bed and countinuing to bark again.

Haru finally woke up and scratched my soft black fur, " Morning to you too Yuuri-" she said sweetly," Saturday's are always about you and me huh boy?".

" Woof!" I said cheerfully, jumping down and running to the door, " Arf!" Haru chuckled and let it open for me to leave, I ran downstairs to see my other masters father,mother and siblings sitting at the dining room table. The Katsuki family was noble through out Japan, but they where kind and generous to the citizens, we took care of those less fortunate then our self's like donating food to soup kitchens and spending time with kids at the orphanages and shelters. Kenji Katsuki, a tall man wearing blue trimmed glasses placed a small plate of morning biscuit and coffee down for me to eat. I ate daintily at his feet, not spilling crumbs or coffee, chewing silently like the well mannered Chow I was. Haru's mother, Miko started a conversation about the bake sale at Yu-topia High this month, the money would go to building a new playground for the kindergartners and new library books for the 7th and 8th graders.

Haru and her twin Nari would both be in charge of the bake sale and their brother Aki would list the names of the students that would enter their desserts. Soon Haru came downstairs wearing blue jeans, red high top sneakers and red shirt, she said morning to everyone and pilled her plate full of pancakes and sausage. Nari carefully leaned down and slipped my a piece of bacon, I gulped it down quickly not wanting Haru to notice, Chow's gain weight easily, but I kept my diet well in check.

After breakfast and private matters, I pranced happily around the royal grounds smelling Miko's Day Lily's and burying bones. I was about to head inside until I noticed a tan Bansji strolling down the street, humming a cheerful tune while a cellphone was strapped to his collar. " Pitchit!",I called him, " Whatcha doin?"

He stopped and ran my way knowing both of us down to the damp grass, his owner loved taking selfies and pictures of him everywhere they went. Pitchit usually took his phone to take photos himself ( even without thumbs). He grinned, " Yuuri!, Morning. What' do ya have planned for today with Haru?"

" We were going to the park for some fetch then eat at Cold Bone Cafe, and last a run on the beach. But what are you doing with a cellphone?" He smirked a little, " Just goin to play some pranks on a few cats, wanna join in?"

When it came to cats Pitchit hated them like baths, he'd played numerous jokes on them over the years and they managed to do some pretty hilarious stuff to him in return. I sighed, " Remember the time they dyed your fur pink?" He growled, " That I fell for, but it WON'T happen again!"

He said goodbye and continued to stroll around the corner

* hey everyone, thanks for reading my fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be updating a new chapter every Saturday until spring break on the 10th, but leave comments and follow me and my story!


	2. Chapter 2 Our Saturday

Ch. 2 Our Saturday

After talking with Pitchit I decided to visit Yuuko, Nishigari and the triplets. They were a active family of Japanese Chins, helping their owners at the local skating rink. Slipping threw a couple of loose boards in the fence, Haru and I made when I was a puppy. There was a small ally leading right to the open of Forest Avenue, the houses were lined up in a neat row on both sides. I kept walking until

" Yuuri!, nice to see you. Nice weather were having." A perky Chin barked excitedly from a bed of pink roses, long feather black ears, and white shiny coat covered in dirt. Yuuko came out, shaking most of it off and proceeded to greet me, " Nishigari and the pups just left not to long ago. I thought you and Haru had went out already." I sat down beside her on the porch, scratching my left ear, " No, I just wanted to see how everyone was doing before leaving. If anything new was happening in the neighborhood."

She took a couple sips from her water dish, " You hear about the famous Scottish Deerhound, Viktor Nikiforov winning the Saint Petersburg Dog Show yesterday?" I nodded yes, he was famous no dought and was a prized champion in the show ring. Winning dozens of best in show ribbons, and agility contest. Every dog would love to be like him. " Is he retiring?" I asked, " He's practically 12 years old, his breed only lives to be about 15 years at the most,"

Yuuko pushed her dish aside," Nope, he's only 10, but his owner Maccachin is a cartoonist part time and they both do a lot of traveling. Different companies want him to design mascots for their brands. He's focusing on five companions at once that he won't have time to enter Viktor into anymore competitions."

I whimpered a little, " A shame we won't see him for a while, I hope he won't be too upset about it." We continued to talk for a little while longer, mostly about the town setting up a new dog park in Hatsetsu and the new meats at Berger's Deli. Until my ears perked up to hear Haru calling me, I told Yuuko goodbye and dashed back threw the fence to the front gate.

Haru had on a black and blue jacket covering her red shirt, white head phones around her neck, " Ready to go Yuuri?", she said taking out my leash. I tried to sit still while she latched it to my collar, " Bark! Bark!" I tugged her along impatiently out of the gate.

" Calm down boy, we have the whole day ahead of us". I tried to compose myself for a few more seconds and then let loose when we got clear away from the manor.

"This is terrible, Viktor murmured dully, " I can't compete until Maccachin's projects are done, I might as well take a break and be a normal dog for once". Viktor was relaxing on the couch of his and Macca's apartment. His previous win yesterday didn't fell any different then from the other times he's won, maybe he DID need a break. When the news cut off for a commercial his ears perked up, on the screen was a view of Hasetsu Castle with cherry blossoms floating in the wind. Then a glimpse of the hot-springs and he beach. Viktor's tail wagged, " Maybe a trip to Japan could help us relax and Macca to find inspiration!"

He dashed from the coach straight into Maccachin's room. His owner sat staring blankly at his sketchbook, twirling his pen around the paper but giving up after what felt like hours of creative block. Viktor jumped over to him nearly scaring him half to death, Macca turned around, his chocolate brown curly hair cut at the bottom bullet style. He chuckled, " What is it Viktor?"

Viktor nipped his shirt sleeve, wanting him to go in the living room. Macca followed, puzzled but then understood when he saw the ad. He scratched his chin thoughtfully,

" A little trip won't hurt us both. Changing the scenery would breath in new inspiration for my cartoon. I could take a couple of my projects with me, to keep busy. Then it's settled, Viktor were going to Hatsetsu!"

" Bark! Bark!"

Hey guys!, thanks for reading this chapter. I'm still new to fanfic and trying to get out chapters during the week instead of making you guys wait every Saturday. I'll be working on chapter 3 and it'll get done maybe Thursday. Thanks for reading and following my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The perfect way to end a Saturday like this is on the beach. The warm sun, fresh air and the seagulls. I was paw over heels in the water, barking at the waves and running seagulls off the sand. Haru was busy snapping away photos to post on Instagram. A while later we decided to take out my favorite fresbiee and, to get in a little more time together.

I went long, jumping to catch it but got knocked into someone.

" Hey!, what's the big idea?" I stood up, shaking the sand from my face, " Who do you think you are running into me like that?"

" Sorry, I didn't see you there. I've been on a plane for the past 5 hours and wanted to stretch my legs."

The stranger had a Russian accent and was grinning apologetically. I couldn't believe my eyes, a tall muscular Russian Deerhound stood grinning at me, his intense blue eyes holding my gaze.

" Your Viktor Nikiforov. I' m surprised to see you here." I let out a small whine, looking a bit embarrassed, ears against my head.

He chuckled," No it's fine, I should have looked where I was going. Are you okay?"

I could fell my chest tighten a little, Viktor was here!

I sat down, trying not to faint," Yeah I'm fine, I didn't expect to see you in Japan. Is your owner on vacation?"

Viktor smiled, " We've decided to take a break together, we thought coming here would help us find inspiration and me a break from the spot light. So your a Chow?"

I nodded, " Purebred, my name's Yuuri Katsuki. I live not too far from here.-"

Viktor's eyes sparkled, " Are you a guard dog?, do you live with a princess?, do you eat steak when ever you want?"

I tried to slow him down with the questions, " Yes, my breed was developed in China to guard members of royal families, yes I sometimes am a guard dog to a princess, her name's Haru, and last no, It's important that I keep my weight down, Chow's can gain weight. Any more questions?"

Viktor started jumping around, giddy like," And is it true that Chow's have blue tongues?"

I blinked at him, " Yeah, you've been to a million dog shows and you've probably seen dozens of Chow's with tongues like mine."

He gave a sheepish grin, " True, but I've never seen one up close. Mine if I look at yours?"

I didn't know what to think about that, sure it was weird, but the guy was acting like a puppy right now.

" Okay-" I opened my mouth a little, extending my tongue just enough for him to see. Viktor's eyes lite up, " Wow, incredibly, does it stop evil spirits?"

I stared at him, " No, that's just some legend, but it does make us stand out from other breeds."

As we talked more, I started to relax around him, Viktor was eager to hear more about Hatsetsu and the Katsuki's, I told him that my parents were practically born into royalty, they spent their time guarding their masters and how Haru and I came along. Then we talked about his life in Russia, how he meet Maccachin at a pet store as a birthday present from his parents, both had grown close to each other like me and Haru.

Around 8:30 Maccachim showed up, his portfolio under his arm. He saw Viktor and looked relieved, " Viktor, you silly dog. I've been all over Hatsetu looking for you."

Viktor got up and bound to him, licking his face and yapping cheerfully,.

" Yuuri!" Haru called, " It's getting late boy, we should go home. Who's your friend?"

Maccahin introduced himself," Maccachin Nikiforov and this ' silly goose' is Viktor"

Haru's eyes flashed to pure fan-girl, she shock his hand vigorously chatting, " OMG!, I can't believe it, your cartoons are the best, especially the one about the girl in the zoo, it was so cute. Oh, sorry if I'm rambling, I'm Princess Haru Katsuki of Japan."

Maccachin looked baffled, " Shouldn't you have guards around you 24/7?, what if you got hurt by some thug or what if I was some kidnapper wanting to take you hostage?"

Haru smirked," Guards would cramp my style, no sense of humor. Besides, they could easily turn against our family, not a risk my parents wanted to take. Besides, I'd rather have a 4-legged guard who's been with me threw thick and thin." She pointed down to me, " Meet my Chow Chow and BF, Yuuri."

Macca still didn't look too sure, " I guess that makes sense, Chow's make good guardian's, would it be okay if I pet him?"

I growled low, Macca hadn't liked the fact that I was guarding Haru alone. Viktor stood by reassuringly, " Yuuri it's okay, Macca wouldn't hurt a fly,"

" Well, he is your owner, I'll give'em a chance." I let Maccachin, scratch my ears a little, I tried not to blush when he admired a soft black coat. Haru suggested they stay at the Hot Springs for the night and tomorrow we'd take them on a tour threw the town. Viktor jumped eagirly and nuzzled against me, " This is perfect Yurri!, we get to spend a whole day together isn't that amazing?"

I chuckled," Sounds awesome Viktor, but we do need to get back to the manor. Our parent's will worry."

Viktor smiled, and without warning, licked my check. I stood frozen, shocked and smitten.

He and Macca walked away, and he barked back, " Later _moy lyubov._ "

Haru teased, " Looks like someone has a crush. C'mon boy, Romeo will see you tomorrow.

I followed, still felling warmth in my cheeks, but happy. A perfect day just got 10x better.

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I've been busy this week with school and everything, trying to catch up on work. I'm glad to just spend Spring Break typing new chapters to the story, I switched Viktor's breed from an Irish Deerhound to a Russian Deerhound just to fix his character. I hope you guys like the change, the next chapter may be out tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Moy Lyubov is 'my love' in Russian


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Love Birds

" I'm telling you Chris, he's the most beautiful dog I've ever seen!" Viktor was gushing to a Berger Blanc Sussie named Christophe. After Viktor and Maccachin came home that night they decided to Skype Jared, Macca's best friend from college. After him and Macca chatted about work and Japan he went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Viktor was laying on the bed gushing about the 'beautiful chow' he meet yesterday.

" His fur is so soft like silk, and blacker then night. He's got perfect triangle ears and large gentle paws. You could swim in his chocolate brown eyes forever."

Chris was munching on a bowl of dog biscuits, equally interested in his friends love life.

" After all the dogs you've dated in the past, you finally find true love? To me a Chow Chow might be your type."

Viktor sighed happily, " I'm serious Chris, It's like I've been hit with cupids arrow 20 times. I can't stop thinking about him and his name... Yuuri Katsuki, he's owned by Princess Haru of Japan and is her personal guard dog."

Chris cooed, " Royalty eh?, no wonder your smitten with love, a dog like that has everything, money, gourmet food, pampering 24/7. I envy you Nikiforov."

Viktor's ear's perked up, " That's not even the best part. We've got a date tomorrow morning, he's going to show me the sites of Hatsetsu and in return I'll take him out for dinner."

Chris wagged his tail, " In no time I'll be getting an invitation to the wedding. So, what's personality?"

Viktor smiled cheeky, " He's somewhat shy, but feisty, soft spoken, kindhearted, caring, and serious about his job."

" Sounds like someone to keep you on a leash," Chris teased, " Do you see yourself being with him the rest of your time in Japan?" Viktor's heart sank, he knew Macca and him wouldn't be here forever, and maybe not for some doggy romance.

A sly smile spread on Viktor's face, " I'll think of something. Yuuri and I were made for each other."

" YUURI! YUURI!" voices shouted outside.

I clumsy tumbled off the bed, landing on my stomach, who would wake me at 8:00 in the morning? I walked towards the window and looked out, and deadpanned.

Phitchit stood barking at me to come outside for some reason, murmuring to myself about beauty rest and waking the neighborhood. Everyone was still asleep, immune to barking dogs at dawn.

The second I stepped threw the doggy door Phitchit tackled me to the grass.

" Yuuri! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Viktor Nikiforov? This is amazing!"

I pushed him off me and stood spitting out pieces of grass, " How did you even know?, and why are you here so early?"

Phitchit grinned, " I followed his Twitter page and browsed threw a few photos of him and Maccachin. One of them was with you and him kissing on the beach-"

" WHAT!?" I shirked, " He posted that?, this can't be happening."

" It's not so bad Yuuri, you guy's are totally dating!, I'm sooo happy for you!"

" Were not dating, we Just meet yesterday that's impossible".

" Possible or not I totally ship you two!, I can't wait to tell Guang-laung and Seung Lee. I can even plan your wedding if you want."

"Aah, I sometimes wounder WHY your my best friend."

" Because I'm awesome and I have your back, and incite on your boyfriends."

"He's NOT my boyfriend Phitchit, we meet 24 hrs we haven't known each other that long, let alone enough to get married yet."

We continued to talk the rest of the morning,until it was 8:40 and Phitchit had to leave, ( probably telling the other dogs I was dating and possibly getting married).

I decided to cozy up under a cherry tree, the pink blossom's sailing in the wind. I remembered what Phitchit said, and Viktor's good bye on the beach.

'my love' Viktor had past relationships and had the choosing of any breed in the world, why focus on one lonely Chow Chow?

The questions still stirred in my head as I went back to sleep.

Thanks everyone for reading this chapter!

I had problems with my computer last week, it restarted my programs and took of most of my files, including open office. But everything is back to normal, and I'll put out another chapter maybe Friday. Thanks guy's!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Touring Hatsetsu

" Yuuri! Wake up darling. Remember last night?"

I opened my eyes to see Viktor smiling cheerfully, there was a small brown paper bag beside him.

" How long have you been standing there?" I asked, felling my cheeks go numb.

His smile widened, " For 4 minutes, at first I didn't want to wake you up, you looked sooooo cute lying in the shade and second I wanted to give you these."

He pushed the bag over with his nose and some small balls of bread rolled out.

" What are they?" I sniffed them carefully, " They look like donuts."

Viktor chuckled," There called piroshki's, everyone in Russia eats them! I begged Macca to make you and Haru some this morning, as a 'thank you' for today's tour and I've got another special surprise planned."

I munched on one of the piroshki's, pork, rice and egg?

" This is like Katsudon, there's pork and rice in here too. Mmm, it's delicious! Thanks Viktor."

" He jumped around happily, " I knew you'd like it!, aren't I an amazing boyfriend?"

I nearly choked on my 10th piroshki, " Boyfriend?, just because we kissed doesn't mean were dating."

He smirked, " Didn't you enjoy that kiss?"

I deadpanned, " Yes, but-"

" Then it's OFFICAL!, were madly in love with each other."

I scratched my left ear," So, I guess you've met my mom and dad at the Inn right?"

He nodded, " They approve of us begin together, and the possibility of being married is 100%!"

I led him threw the doggy door into the manor, his sea green and blue eyes widening in wounder.

" Yuuri this is amazing!, you could host a banquet and the whole place could be packed with people."

" Thanks. I'll show you the living room, kitchen, study hall, and the backyard."

He continued to smile and bark happily, "I've never been in the home of royalty before. Is that your families portrait?"

A painting of our family hung over the fireplace along with other pictures with me, Mari, Haru and her siblings.

" Yep, Kenji usually sits in his armchair with my mom at his side, sipping chai tea and reading."

" Sounds relaxing, I hope you and I can do the same sometime."

I blushed, " Don't go thinking too far ahead in our relationship. You and Macca won't stay here for ever Viktor, sooner or later you'll have to go back to St. Petersburg."

He pressed his paw gently against mine," Will just have to lengthen our time together won't we?"

After touring the rest of downstairs ( and upstairs because of him begging presestantily) we ran to the backyard.

A small waterfall was placed in the left corner, with little fish swimming below lotus flowers and lily pads. To the right, a medium size patio space for dogs, with outdoor furniture and a blue dog house. Kenji's vegetable garden planted by a small group of raspberry bushes Haru I planted.

" Yurri, it's BEAUTIFUL!"

" Thanks, Kenji designed the whole thing. We chows have our own pond with fresh running water.-"

I trotted to the pond and took a long drink, Viktor looked in the water.

" There's even fish!, I'm so envious of my Yuuri." Viktor pouted.

I laughed, " Relax you big puppy, I want to show you my house before we leave."

His ear's perked up at that.

I jumped the steps and entered my house, it was nearly the size of a shed, enough room to store even a riding lawnmower. The floor was hardwood and walls painted red. Haru ha hung photos of us around the walls, even a few ribbons from my obedience competitions.

Viktor marveled, " You ever told me you did competitions before, I'm impressed. I was never good at obedience as a pup."

we jumped off the patio and headed to the fence, " Haru's always been patient when it came to training me, usually with the bride's of treats and belly rubes."

" You and Haru share a strong bond with one another, like me and Macca. That's sweet Yuuri.

I looked bashful, " Yeah, well, I've always been protective of her since I was born."

I opened the gap for Viktor to go threw, the streets filled with the sounds of car horns and kids running to the bus stops.

We walked down walked down Testsu Avenue leading to Hatsetus shops and parlors.

In the markets, a trio of shady and bumbling looking thugs walked by the stalls, easily stealing fruits out of baskets and men's wallets walking by. One of them a tall, lean man with a tattered hat munched on a apple, rambling about making a quick buck. His friend was stout and rather large around the waist, he fumbled with a pocket knife in one hand while juggling a pear with the other. The leader, a well dressed fellow lit a ciggerate and puffed out a ring of smoke.

" Boss what's our next job?", the tall man named Greg Quimble asked.

The stout man named Louie Drake nodded, Yeah, we've been in Japan for 2 months trying to steal jewelry, animals and just about anything we can get our hands on."

The well dressed fellow smirked smugly and pulled out a photo of a black chow and a Russian deerhound, Phil Mitch grinned devilishly and puffed more smoke at the picture.

" Relax boys, our next job will begin today, our target's are the princess of Japan's black chow-"

rGeg almost chopped off his pinky, " That dog's worth a fortune!, bu what's the next one?"

"The russian deerhound is owned by that geek Maccachin Nikiforov, the one that struck it big designing company mascots. With both mutts in our hands will be swimming in dugh in no time."

Louie looked dumbfounded, " How are we supposed to get the both of them together boss?, it's not like they can be walking down the road in broad day light right now-"

On que, me and Viktor walked passed them, our attention on the silk woven kimono's.

"Spot on Louie," Greg congratulated, " Now all we have to do is snatch'em and be on our way."

Phil stopped them. " Will follow'em until tonight when no one's on the streets. The less people watching us the better." They rubbed their hands greedily together, moving back into the shadows.

Viktor and I were having great time, each street we walked down his eyes sparkled and gleamed, hi heart shape smile was brighter than the sun. We had passed by the Cold Bone Cafe with Phitchit chatting about us begin a couple, Minako and Mari were equally excited and would give us their full support while Viktor and Macca remained in Hatsetu. Yuuko and Nishigari sat atop the counter with the triplets yapping questions at Viktor.

I could tell Viktor started to fell at home here with me, he did say that he'd have something up his sleeve to make Macca and him stay, I didn't know what it could be.

At around 7:00 we finished with picking up Haru, Nari, and Kenji from the library.

" It's great to see you Yuuri!-" Haru hugged me tightly, " And you brought Viktor as well, you must be enjoying your date."

I tried to hide a sheepish smile and put my nose to her backpack.

" Treats as usual" Haru and Nari brought small bags of shortbread treats from home economics.

I stood ready to perform tricks, Viktor watched.

" Sit"

I sat.

" Jump Up"

I jumped.

" Dance"

I stood on my hind legs and twirled in a circle.

" Hmmm. Do a Back Flip."

I jumped upward turning in the air and landed on all fours.

Nari and Kenji applauded and Viktor barked.

Haru feed me a couple treats and Nari nearly the whole bag. Viktor's mouth hung open.

" That was perfect!, even the back flip had me hypnotized. Your full of surprises Yuuri Katsuki."

I blushed a lite pink, " Hard work and practice help's."

We walked home together, Haru telling Nari about her and Macca going on a date tonight to see the new Mission Impossible movie. I thought of staying at home and relaxing in my doghouse, until Viktor tolled me to follow him threw the ally.

" Is this a surprise Viktor?," I said cursorily,

He winked, " It's just around the corner, here." We came upon an Italian restaurant name ' Romano's Place' the bricks painted red,white, and green. Fresh herbs growing in the window's. We went round the back, a small table and chair's were placed around a table with lite candle's and bread sticks.

I looked shocked," You took me out for dinner?, Viktor I don't know what to say."

He beamed triumphantly, " I knew you'd love it!, I found this place yesterday and hung around for a bit. The chef gave me bones and some lasagna as treats. I wanted you to get a taste of the food and spend more time with you."

We touched noses, " Thanks so much Viktor, I appreciate you setting this dinner up for me."

" Well moy lyubov, let's enjoy this beautiful night together."

Viktor scratched at the door and barked twice, a chef swing the door open looking around, his black mustache moving around as he spoke, " There's no one here but... Viktor! Good to see ya!."

Viktor greeted him with wet kisses. I peeked out from behind a wine barrel, a little afraid to approach him. The waiter joined him a skinnier version of the chef and spoke, " Hey ya Viktor! What brings you by at this hour?"

Viktor turned in my direction, I walked out slowly and took to his side.

The chef, Romano was thrilled, " Looks like Viktor's got himself boy friend."

His cousin Figaro agreed patting my head, " A lovely Chow Chow, a perfect match. This calls for a celebration!, a plate of lasagna on the house."

Romano and Figaro went into the kitchen to start cooking. The first few stars started to shine above our heads and the sound of crickets chirping made everything seem romantic. When the food came out we ate listening to the sounds of violins and Romano singing. I gazed into Viktor's eyes, wishing the moment not to end.

After dinner we took a stroll threw the park and found a patch of wet cement to place our paw prints. We ran by the lake chasing fire flies and gazing at humans looking at the moon. Some while later we were headed back to the manor when I heard the sound of a car screeching down the road.

Viktor looked puzzled, " What is it Yuuri?"

My ears moved around, trying to catch the sound again, " There's a car coming this way. It's speeding and it's right behind us!"

I turned my head to see a white van drive towards us with 2 men in the front seat, his partner leaning out the window with a dog net.

" RUN VIKTOR!" I nudged him forward. We took off at full speed to the manor, cutting across Willow Street and into what looked like the ally beside the manor. A dead end and no place to go, Viktor stood growling at the men. I backed up further against the wall ready if one of them placed a muzzle on Viktor's snout.

The short man lunged with the net at Viktor but he dodged and bit him on his pants. The man's partner grabbed his collar yolking him hard, Viktor fought to get him off his collar but the man threw him back against the ground. He layed there unconsciousness, I went into guard mode and bared my k-9's, jumping to Viktor's limp form to shield him. I chomped the short mans ankle, tearing the pants leg off and targeted his arm when I felt sharp prick against my back. I let go and staggered to the ground, my vision blurry, and legs weak. The tall man chuckled wickedly and took my white diamond trimmed collar off, he smelled it with gleeful hunger and put it in his coat pocket. His friend carried me to the back of the van and threw me in some kennel. I landed with a hard thud and gazed out to see if they had grabbed Viktor as well. Alas, my eye's finally shut with the last image of Viktor lying on the ground.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. I've been busy with school this week, trying to get work done and keep up my grades. I decided to make this chapter longer for you guy's, to get in more of the story, I'm trying to balance writing fanfic and the last month of school with exams coming up. I want you guys to enjoy this story and I'll put out another chapter maybe Friday. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Rescue Mission

Viktor woke groaning from the attack. His head spinning in nearly every direction, he looked around a couple times realizing I wasn't there with him.

He growled, " Those theifs took Yuuri!, I have to find him. But the van's gone, maybe I can track- no. I need more paws on the job."

He darted back towards the manor, trying to remember the event. The crooks white van, those men grabbing his Yuuri, and the yanking of his collar. His mind was a bit fuzzy, but the images were clear.

Viktor shoot into the house frantically barking, Mom, Dad and Mari turned his way. Mari ran to his side, " Viktor, calm down. We didn't expect the both of you to be... where's Yuuri?"

He caught his breath and explained everything, " 2 thugs cornered us in a ally, they had nets and syringes, I tried to fight them off myself but one of them threw me to the ground, I last saw Yuuri jump to check on me then blacked out. When I woke up, Yuuri and the van where gone."

Mom gasped and Dad tried to calm her down, Mari pressed with more questions.

" What was he van's color?"

" White"

" Where the men short, fat, skinny, or tall?"

" Yes, I think the one with the net was short and fat. His partner tall and slender."

" Did you catch the scent of the van?"

" One of the man grabbed my collar, their scent's still on it."

Mari thought for a moment, " Well need as many dogs as we can find. The humans can only do so much, I'll have to use the ' Twilight Bark', make sure other dogs are on stand by. Viktor you'll need to go around the neighborhood and round every dog up."

He nodded and ran down the street. Thoughts swirling n his mind, what if Yuuri's hurt?, what if the thugs locked him in a cage?, where they going to hurt him?. Viktor snarled at these thoughts, " I promised to be there with him" he said, voice shaking, "now he's been stolen and proububly hurt somewhere."

In no time he had found Phitchit, Yuko, Nisigari, Axl, Lutzs, Loop, Sung Laung, Gaung Lee, and Minako. And Macca and Haru were on the streets posting pictures and calling the police.

" Now, we all know why where here." Viktor announced, " Yuuri's in danger and we need to find out where that van went, Phitchit any leads on those crooks?"

Phitchit pressed his paw on the phones screen, " Their not your average thief, they've been known to steal pets, jewelry, and kids. Holding them for ransom, families having to give them millions of dollars to get them back."

My mom, Hirako looked faint, " My poor Yuuri, I hope he's okay right now." Toshika, my dad, nuzzled her calmly, " Don't worry dear, will find him. I should come with you."

Phitchit took over, " Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki you'll have to stay here, there's no telling if they have dangerous weapons or traps. Minako and Seung Lee will track the crooks scent, it'll be easy since their smell is all over the van. Mari, you'll stay and listen out in case news comes."

The triplets sulked, " What about us?" they barked in unison, " We wanna help too."

" Yuuri needs us!"

" We can't let'em down!"

" We can help!"

Viktor smiled, " And help you will."

They stared eagerly t him, " How?"

" You 3 and Mari will need to keep the message going on the 'Twilight Bark' a lot of dogs and Yuuri are counting on you. Can you do that for Yuuri?"

The triplets barked happily, " On the job Viktor!."

Seung Le, a stern looking Siberian husky and Minako a afghan hound sniffed Viktor's collar. Minako sneezed a little, " These guy's sure lived in a dump. But we got the scent down, we better go now. Phitchit, your gonna have to tell us if there are any possible abandoned wear houses, factories, buildings or houses near Hatsetsu."

He nodded and started typing away. The group gathered outside, waiting and worrying at once. Mom' expression changed a little from concerned to hopeful.

" This is my fault," Viktor apologized, " If I had found an opening for us to-"

" Viktor it's not your fault," Mom said, putting a paw n his shoulder comfortingly, " Just bring our Yuuri back."

Viktor tried to smile back, it was wobbly but it was there, " Will find him."

They lined up in two rows, Minako and Seung Lee in front, Phitchit behind Minako. Gaung Laung to his right and Yuko and Nishigari to the rear.

Phitchit howled happily, " I found a possible spot they could be going to. It's a small town a few miles from here, it's called Snowfield. They could be stopping there for supplies and food, it's a chance for us to catch up to them."

" Let's not waste any more time," Viktor barked, " If we go now, we might be able to catch them in the morning."

They set off down the street into the dark night.

 **Hey guy's! Sorry this chapter is late. Again, I've been busy with school, since our exams are next week and catching up on late work. Don't worry, my grades are fine and I'm caught up with everything. I don't want you guy's to have to wait for me to put out chapters hen ever I can, so tomorrow I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I appreciate the reviews and comments. Later!**


End file.
